


Wear a dress!

by Apelpsia



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Dress Up, Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelpsia/pseuds/Apelpsia
Summary: Wanwan always thought Ling would look cute in a skirt...
Kudos: 16





	Wear a dress!

He looked down at the short girl with a look of apathy. “Seriously, this is what I have to wear? I didn’t train all my life to wear such an… unappealing article.” He took the dress from the girl and looked with a critical eye over it, examining it for any flaw.

The girl pouted and started to whine. “Lingggg!” She held out his name for a while before continuing. “You promised you would do anything for me on my birthday!” The birthday hat on her head looked rather comical as compared to her rather fierce face.

He continued to examine it. “This color doesn’t even match me at all. Was black seriously the best color you could find?” He sighed and held it over his body. “The dress is too short as well! How can girls enjoy having themselves exposed like this? It must feel uncomfortable having everyone look at them like this. I pity them.”

She breathed in deeply, calming herself from the insults she was about to shoot at him. Even his wall jumping wouldn’t allow him to escape her wrath. “The reason why girls wear short dresses and skirts, is not because they feel comfortable, but because they look better to others! I thought you were the most intelligent out of the four of us?” She had a questioning tone at the end.

He put down the dress for a moment and looked at her. “You’re thirteen, yet you know so much about this. How is this possible?” He watched her fidget nervously for a moment. “Chang’e has been teaching you about this hasn’t she? Curse her immortal soul.” Suddenly, a streak of meteors crossed the sky in the motion of a middle finger. He sighed and whispered. “Sorry…”

The little girl started to beg again. “Hey! You’re changing the topic, just put on the dress already! What are you waiting for?” She started to tug on his arm insistently. She started to do puppy eyes up at him, and for a moment, Ling was almost inclined to accept. “You’ll look so cute in it!” 

Ling cursed again underneath his breath. Dammit, she had caught his ploy. He started to think, how could he get out of this predicament? He was so focused on the solution he forgot to actually converse with Wanwan. He was only shaken out of his thoughts as the girl hopped up to his ear and started to yell in it. “Land of Dawn to Ling! Hello?” 

He held his hand up to his ear. “Are you trying to deafen me? You’re like Gusion with his cocky voice lines. Please, couldn’t he have been even a little more humble?” While he was speaking, he tried putting the dress behind his back into his sword sheath to hide it. 

Unluckily for him, her title was the Agile Tiger after all, and her eyes were just as observant as a tiger’s as well. “Hey! I see you, it’s not that hard to wear a dress or a skirt! I do it all the time, even when we’re fighting! Besides, you’re just as bad! “I kill whoever I want to kill?” It makes you sound like a mass murderer!”

He chuckled. “How do you know that I’m not one, hmm?” At the little girl’s terrified look, he paused and stepped forward menacingly, prompting a hasty retreat from her. He chuckled again. “Don’t worry, you’re not on the list of people I want to kill.” He winked at her, letting her know he wasn’t being serious. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, you scared me Ling! Don’t do that ever again, okay?” She waited for her heart to calm down to normal speeds when she realized: he had distracted her once again! He was just as good as this as tower diving. “Ling! Just put on the dress, pretty please?” She put on her cutest face, and she looked as if she was about to cry.

He sighed softly. “Fine, just this once.” He went off to change in the bushes somewhere. During this time he thought why some tall grass that wasn’t even taller than Baxia made them all invisible. It didn’t even make sense. He shook his head and walked out, clothed in nothing but his undergarments and the black lacy dress, his usual attire folded over his left arm.

He heard the girl giggle in excitement as she watched him step out. In any case, the male looked quite feminine now. It was said that Ling had one of the most feminine male faces in the Land of Dawn, and if the girl was to be honest, she could see it very evidently. He twirled around for a moment, showing the dress off dramatically.

He stopped and turned toward her, a rare smile on his face. “Happy? I sacrificed all my self dignity and pride for this.” He sighed and tugged at the collar for a bit while he did so. “How do girls find this comfortable? It’s quite scratchy, I could never wear this for any period of time.”

She giggled and had a wide smile on her face. “Ling, it’s not that bad, you’re too dramatic!” She took a closer look and her cheeks flushed red. “Y-you didn’t wear an undershirt, t-that’s why it’s so u-uncomfortable…”

He noticed that this dress was quite showy and that his chest was showing through. “What, never seen a man’s chest before?” He teased her for a moment, then seemed to reconsider. “Although I suppose I’m essentially your brother…” His voice trailed off, as he retreated back into the bushes to change once again, putting his uniform underneath his dress. She was right, it wasn’t as uncomfortable as before.

She cooed over him. “You look so cute! Maybe I’ll even take a picture to commemorate this moment!” She took out a little gadget that she had Terizla forge for her and took a picture of him in the dress. 

He stood there frozen in disbelief. “Why do you have that? Give that to me.” He lunged forward, reaching for the camera, but the girl only danced away giggling. How was she so agile? She was only thirteen and he’d had over twenty years of training! She was a witch, he decided.

She retreated, ever so close to his reach but not quite. “Why should I? You’ll delete it and I’ll never have one again. Besides, I need to show some of my friends this too!” She giggled again, getting ready to send the picture.

Even at this risk to his pride, he couldn’t resist a sarcastic remark. “Well, I didn’t expect you to have any friends, so I suppose that’s an improvement in any case.” He smirked imperceptibly at her pout.

She forgot all about the picture and ran forward and slapped his arm as hard as she could. “Meanie! What do you know about friends? You don’t have any! And don’t say the Finches, they’re only your co-workers!”

He smiled, his ploy had worked. He reached forward and plucked the camera away and leapt onto the wall and started to jump away, only to find out he was far too tired to escape. He breathed deeply and leapt away again. He had spent too long training with an aid that he was almost helpless without it.

Nevertheless, she eventually caught up to him. “Ling, don’t you dare delete it!” She tried to grab it from him, but he simply held it up high out of the short girl’s reach. “That’s not fair! You’re older and taller and-“ she let out a groan of frustration.

He had a teasing look on his face as he danced the camera away from her. “Nothing’s for free, you’ll have to work for it back.” He saw her sigh, trying to control herself. Then she burst forward, and moved so quickly and flexibly that he couldn’t see where she was and within a moment took it back from him and started to run away.

He quickly caught up to her, and he felt adrenaline in his veins. This was exciting and it had something in the line. He lunged towards her but she simply started to… fly? She blew a raspberry at him. “Bye, Ling!” 

He smirked in competition as he jumped into the heavens after her. He was a lot higher than her at this moment, but soon found out that he couldn’t stay up as long and soon landed back onto that ground while she stayed afloat for much longer. He narrowed his eyes as she smiled at him, waving goodbye to him. “How is this possible? You have terrible balance!”

She smiled as she took another picture of him in the black dress. “Zilong will know just what to do with this!” She giggled as an anguished scream resounded throughout the valley. 

“No!”


End file.
